Forum:Sophia Shadow
Forums: Character face claim > Full name: First, Middle, Last Sophia Shadow Birthplace: Country (Hometown, City, State optional) Wolf Lake in Yukon, Canada Birth date: Character date of birth ''' June 25th '''Blood purity: Character blood status Half-Blood Species: Character species Werewolf Mother: Name, Marie Shadow (Human, Deceased) Father: Name, Matt Shadow Sheriff Siblings: N/A Other important figures: Aunt: Mary Shadow Uncles: Jeff Shadow Cousin: Adora and Sam Shadow Friend:Boyfriend/Mate Luke Storm History: At least two paragraphs (7-10 sentences each) The Shadow family lives in a small town called Wolf Lake in Yukon. Wolf Lake has a secret half of the townspeople are in fact part of a pack of werewolves (Skin walkers or Shape-shifters). Wolf Lake is ruled by the town mayor Willard Storm (also the Alpha, and his wife. Sophia was born to Marie (Human) and Matt Shadow on June 25th in a small town called Wolf Lake in America. Sophia's mom was human (Deceased: died in a car acciendent and her dad is a werewolve. Here uncle’s name is Jeff is a werewolf, her aunt’s name is Mary Shadow, her cousins names are Adora and Sam. Sophia lived with her dad until she was old enough to start training. Sophia was trained by the Mayor the Alpha and his wife to be a soldier for the pack and the town. She was allowed to visit them whenever a normal school would have their holidays. She lean to control her anger, and became accustomed to the sensation when she flipped. The training was intense, the Mayor was brutal, he strongly believe in Survival of the Fittest and the "solider" that did not meet his expectations were exiled from the pack. Sophia and the other children including Adora, Sam and Luke Storm the Alpha's son, were given extensive combat training while with the with the Mayor the Alpha and his wife to be a "soldier" for the pack and the town, it includes martial arts, acrobatics, infiltration, marksmanship with many weapons, and maybe computer technology. Sophia, is an exceptionally strong and astute fighter. Sophia due to her change or flip is became more alert. Like Adora, Sophia is extremely fast, and has heightened senses. Everything was going fine with her "military training" and she was on her way to see her family and cousins Adora and Sam in Wolf Lake. It was the school holidays and her birthday. She arrived in town and her cousin Adora and Sam came to greet her, so did everybody and wished her happy birthday Sophia was turning 15 years old. Even Luke and his family were there. Luke has a crush on Sophia. Ruby's younger brother luke has a little something going on with Sopia Shadow, (Adora and Samuel’s (Sam) cousin) the only known half wolf in town, and also the daughter of the sheriff, But there are a couple of things that are keeping them from developing a relationship, one being blonde bimbo Presley, Luke's bed buddy and Sophia's being hesitant about the Change, which would make her able to turn to wolf form. It doesn't help their relationship that one night at a lakeside party, Luke tries to seduce Sophia, and the hesitant girl leaves after telling Adora and Sam that she was leaving. Soon after, Sophia experiences the first signs of the incoming Change. Sophia catches him with Presley at the party that he invited her to. Sophia decides that she's done with Luke. Sophia begins seeing someone, a human, which consumes Luke with jealousy, which causes him to interrupt their date. And an angry Sophia fights with Luke, throwing him against his car, before running off. Sophia goes to Adora and Sam and her eyes are still glowing and tells them what happened. Sam quickly call Uncle Matt telephathicaly, and tells him that Sophia needs him at home. He come quickly home and her eyes are still glowing. It has been a week since she had showed up in a panic after the incident with Luke. Other than the glowing eyes that night, she hadn't had anymore symptoms only what is already had. That night she almost changed. The thought sent a chill of fear through her following by a ripple of excitement that she couldn't suppress. At the Lakeside party, Luke and Sophia became a couple. Towards the end of the next week Adora was sitting in the cafeteria with Sean, Sam, Luke and Maria after pack education waiting for Sophia when another wolf, Jane, came running up to them. "Sophia!" Her one word caused Sam, Adora, and Luke to jump to their feet. “What happened to Sophia?” Adora asked. “She had just gotten done at her locker when she started yelling in pain. I was close by and looked over at her, her eyes were glowing.” Sara explained. The whole group was moving by then Luke leading them towards Sophia’s locker. “Is she still there?” Luke asked. “Well Kind of. Randy was near by and pulled her into a nearby janitor closet so no one would see her. Then he told me to come get you.” By now they were practically sprinting. Luke and Adora hit the door first and swung it open. They were almost toppled by Randy who had been leaning against it. They were about to ask him about Sophia when they saw her. She was against the back of the closet panting and obviously in the first stages of the change. She looked around wildly, like a caged animal. Quick thinking Luke tossed his keys to Sam, “Go pull my car around front. Take Sean with you and send him in when you’re ready.” Sam and Sean took off for the parking lot as Adora turned to Maria. “Go to Mr. Blackstone and tell him you need a pass to use the phone. Call my Uncle, he should be at the station tell him what’s going on.” “Tell him we’ll meet him at Station 12 (“It’s the wolf part of the hospital. It’s in the basement far away from prying eyes. It’s where they take most of us when we change.”) Luke said interrupting, as Maria took off. Luke said as he pushed past Randy and moved towards Sophia. He did his best to get close to her, he saw her relax when she recognized him. Luke and Adora had to do what they could to keep Sophia there until Sam was ready with the car. Five minutes later, Sean came running down the hall. “He’s outside, engine running.” Luke effortlessly picked Sophia up, she whimpered a little in pain, “It’s okay, Baby. I’ve got you.” Thankfully since it was lunch the halls were empty as they walked down them. They made their way out to the car and Luke slid himself and Sophia into the back seat while Adora took shotgun. She barely had the door shut before her brother floored it. They were on their way to the hospital, fifteen minutes later they pulled up at the backside of the hospital where a doctor was waiting. According to him Mr. Blackstone had called him. They moved Sophia to a gurney nearby and wheeled her in. Once inside the doctors told the three of them to wait while they got Sophia settled. Adora sat down and watched both of the boys pace. That was when they heard the noise coming from the entrance and Matt, Jeff and Mary appeared. Matt took one look at Luke with fury in his eyes before he had the young man pined to the wall. “This is your fault. You just had to keep pushing her until she flipped.” Adora knew it was probably a bad idea to interfere but she couldn’t let her Uncle hurt Luke. If she survived Sophia would be very upset if Luke was maimed by her father. So she walked forward and with as much of her strength as she could she grabbed his arm and pulled, “Uncle Matt, it’s not Luke’s fault. He wasn’t anywhere near her until it was already started. He was the one who got her here to safety.” Matt heard his niece’s words and released Luke. “I don’t want you anywhere near my daughter.” “I can’t do that, I care about her.” Luke admitted waiting for the Sheriff to lunge at him again. He was surprised when Adora had jumped in but was grateful. “No, you don’t.” “Uncle Matt, Luke is telling you the truth. He cares about Sophia, I’ve seen it in time that they’ve been together.” Adora regretted her words as soon as they came out. They still hadn’t told her dad yet and Adora had just spilled the beans. “Oh, shit.” Sam mumbled as he leaned his forehead against the wall and waited for the bloodbath to start. But it didn’t come. Instead Matt just stormed into the room where they had taken Sophia into leaving Jeff, Mary, Adora, Sam and Luke waiting. Later that night they were still waiting for Sophia to flip. Since Jeff, Mary, Adora and Sam were family they were allowed to go in and visit but there was no change. So Adora made sure that her Uncle was okay and returned to the outer room. After a quick trip to the cafeteria Adora came back with a cup of coffee, which she handed one to Luke. “Thanks.” “Welcome. I thought you could use some coffee if you’re going to fight sleeping.” Adora commented. “I think Sam’s sleeping enough for the both of us.” Luke joked. Adora looked over to where her brother was stretched out on a sofa, snoring soundly. “Sam been known to sleep anywhere. Just as a scream of pain erupted from Sophia’s room causing Adora and Luke to jump. Adora noticed how worried Luke looked. “She’ll be okay. She’s going to make it through.” “I just can’t stop thinking about the ones who couldn’t make it. I mean one of my own sister’s didn’t even make it.” “Luke, listen to me.” Adora said grabbing Luke’s face. “She is going to make it. She is going to flip and then me and her will really scare the piss out of Presley.” Luke couldn’t help but smile at what Adora said. Adora smiled back and pulled back. “That’s better. You were starting to worry me.” “Thanks.” “Yeah, well like I said, she’ll be okay and then you two can be together.” “Do you always have to be the eternal optimist?” “No, but I believe that when two people want and should be together that no matter how bad it looks, love will always win.” Adora stated. Luke was about to ask her about what she said when he saw his parents coming in. Only one thought was in his mind when he saw them. “No, it hasn’t been long enough. She can still flip.” Luke almost was shouting caused Sam to wake up. Mrs. Storm moved over next to her son. “Calm down Luke. We just wanted to see how she was doing.” “You can see for yourself.” They heard Matt’s voice from behind them. They looked to see him standing in the doorway, a solid white wolf standing next to him. The wolf looked at the waiting group for a moment before disappearing back into the room. They just stood in silence for a minute thinking of how things had changed. The question of whether Sophia, the only half human, half wolf ever born, would flip or not was answered. She had flipped. She would now be considered to be a full member of the pack, finally accepted. Luke looked almost giddy over that while Adora couldn’t help but smile at the irony of the situation. Almost everyone in the pack looked down on Sophia and here she was a white wolf. The only one in her age group, only the second one of her generation. White wolves were destined to be the Alpha’s mate. Being a white wolf was important. And the fact that the one of the only white wolves in the pack was currently dating the Alpha’s son made Luke’s future even more certain. Sophia emerged again but this time in human form dressed in a hospital gown. Before the Sheriff could stop him Luke had her in his arms. The Sheriff looked on until they broke apart. Sophia looked at her dad then back to Luke, “I need to talk to my dad and Adora and Sam and Jeff and Mary. Call you later?” Luke understood and as much as he didn’t want to, he agreed to go. He glanced at his parents who also were leaving but not before his father said, “Glad to see that you made it through Sophia.” “Thank you Mr. Storm.” Sophia said. With that said the Storm left leaving the Shadows to themselves. Once the Storm left Jeff and Mary hugged Sophia then went outside. Adora moved to hug her cousin. “I told Luke you’d be okay but you scared me.” “I was scared too. You were right, it hurt like hell.” Sophia said. Adora smiled, “It gets better. I promise.” Sam pushed his way up to Sophia and hugged her. “If you wanted to skip school all you had to do was leave, you didn’t have to have all the drama,” “I’ll remember that next time, Sam.” Sophia laughed at her cousin. Her laughter stopped when she saw the seriousness on her dad’s face. She could tell Adora did too when she pulled Sam away. “We’ll wait for you guys outside.” As soon as Adora and Sam were gone Sophia started, “Daddy, this isn’t the way I wanted you to find out that I was with Luke.” “Did you plan on telling me at all? Or were you going to keep it secret because you know I didn’t want you around him?” Matt asked. “I hated keeping it from you but I know that if you knew you would try to keep us apart.” “I only want what’s best for you. I wanted you to be able to get away from here.” “I told you before Dad. It doesn’t matter who I’m around or with that would decide if I was going to flip. It was a matter of genetics. And my genetics said I would, which I did. There’s nothing you can do to change that now.” Matt looked at his daughter and saw the seriousness on her face. He was her father and he knew that he could forbid her to be with Luke. But she would just keep sneaking around and when she turned eighteen she would go to him. Then Matt would probably loose her. That was the last thing he wanted. Sophia was right with her words. He couldn’t change the fact that she had flipped there was no going back. He had failed to keep her from that side of herself. But he also realized that he couldn’t do it. The wolf in her would have always been there right along side of the human in her. Realizing all this made Matt come to a decision, he would no longer stand in the way of his daughter and what she wanted. Now he wasn’t about to let her stay out all night or let Luke stay over but he wouldn’t forbid them to be together either. “You’re right. We can’t change it. So now we have to live with the way life is going to be now. You’re going to be looked on as pack now. And I can’t stand in your way.” Sophia looked at her dad with surprise. She had figured it would take a lot more time and arguing before he would even consider anything she had said. “You mean it?” “Yes.” “What about Luke and I?” Sophia couldn’t help but ask. “Luke and you.” Matt said. “Is something I’m going to have to get used to.” Sophia smiled as she threw herself into a hug with her father. He hugged her back before leading her outside to the waiting room where Adora, Sam, Jeff and Mary and then headed for home. *When and where was your character born? *June, 25th *What age did your character first use magic? *5 years old *Did your character grow up in a muggle or wizarding neighborhood, village, or town? Small town called Wolf Lake in America Strengths: 3+ STRENGTHS Sophia and the other children including Adora, Sam and Luke Storm the Alpha's son, were given extensive combat training while with the with the Mayor the Alpha and his wife to be a "soldier" for the pack and the town, it includes martial arts, acrobatics, infiltration, marksmanship with many weapons, and maybe computer technology. Sophia, is an exceptionally strong and astute fighter. Sophia due to her change or flip is became more alert. Like Adora, Sophia is extremely fast, and has heightened senses. Like Adora, Sophia is just as courageous, brave,nerve and chivalry and loyal and very protective. I fight for what I believe in. She is also noble and sometimes humble. She also has to be fearless. *protective, loyal, spirited, courageous, fearless and hard-working Weaknesses: 3+ WEAKNESSES Sophia will act tough, Sarcastic, and aloof Personality: At least one paragraph (5-7 sentences) Sophia courages, brave,nerve and chivalry, fearless and loyal. I fight for what I believe in, will fight anyone who try to take Luke away from her. Luke is her boyfriend/Mate. She is noble and sometimes humble. Sophia is strongly guided by her own conscience, and has a keen feeling of what is right and wrong. Sophia, sometimes known as Sophia Shadow, is Sarcastic, tough, and yet deeply caring teenager, but also became more alert. She also stubborn. Like Adora, Sophia is extremely fast, and has heightened senses. Sophia is nice, friendly, sweet, all round nice girl, always willing to help her friends. Always ready with a sarcastic remark. If angered, she can be extremely dangerous and will fight anyone who try to take Luke away from her. Luke is her boyfriend/Mate. *What are three words that friends would use to describe your character? Protective, loyal, and caring, hard- working. *How does your character react to other people when angry? She will walk away, it also depends on her mood *How does your character react to other people when happy? She will smiles and play games *How does your character react to other people when sad? Sophia will act tough, Sarcastic, and aloof Description: At least one paragraph and 1 picture (5-7 sentences) (Appearance) 2973082222_351dfbc48b.jpg|Sophia Shadow White_Wolf_in_Snow_JPG.jpg|Sophia in Wolf Form (Sophia is a White Wolf) At least one image preferably a model Mary Elizabeth Winstead ''Sophia's Human form:-'' She has a lean (perfect) body, hair down below the shoulders, pouting lips,her eyes are a dark amber, sometimes very yellow and also brown. Sophia sometimes she wears practical wear. She can be found in jogging bottoms, baggy shirts, and other youthful attire for the time. Sophia height: 5'6", weight: 116 lb, hair color: Brown, eyes: Sophia's eyes are a dark amber, sometimes very yellow and also brown ''Sophia's Wolf Form:-'' Sophia wolf form is a white wolf. She is extremely fast, and has heightened senses. *Nationality/Ethnicity English-Canada *Hair color Brown *Eye color Sophia's eyes are a dark amber, sometimes very yellow and also brown *Clothing style Sophia sometimes she wears practical wear. She can be found in jogging bottoms, baggy shirts, and other youthful attire for the time. Student or Graduate: Graduation status - Student (1st - 12th), Graduate or Adult *5th Year Roleplayed by: Username Emerald Phoenix User name Timestamp : (Insert 5 ~~~~~) Emerald Phoenix (talk) 12:35, January 23, 2014 (UTC) Category:Approved